Perfect moment
by CoolestxNerd
Summary: Jace fell in love with Clary the minute he met her but whenever he tried to talk to her, his words came out a jumbled mess. Will Jace finally have that perfect moment? Will he be able to tell Clary how he feels? One Shot. Jace/Clary.


**Disclaimer: I own nobody unfortunately Cassandra Clare owns everyone. **

She was beautiful in every possible way. She had curly red hair and a small body that he wanted to wrap his arms around. Her big green eyes were filled with happiness as she talked to her friends. As if sensing his stare she looked over at him and smiled. Her smile made his heart race. He wished he had the nerve to talk to her. He wanted to say so much but he couldn't. Whenever he was around her, his mind went blank and the words he thought so carefully about was gone. He always ended up standing in front of her like an idiot and saying absolutely nothing. She would always smile at him and ask how he was doing. She was never rude and always had something kind to say. Her heart was the reason he fell in love with her all those years ago.

"Go talk to her, Jace," Said his best friend, Alec.

"You've never had trouble talking to girls before," He said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

It was true. He had no trouble talking to girls. Jace was every girls dream. He was the captain of the lacrosse team and a straight A student. It was just an extra plus that he was gorgeous. He had blonde hair and strange golden eyes. His smile melted every girl's heart. He had always loved the attention until he met her. Suddenly, he was constantly comparing girls to her. Nobody ever seemed to be as perfect as she was.

"She's different. She's not like the rest," he answered.

"You'll never be with her if you don't go over there right now and ask her out. Come on."

He sat in shock as Alec got up and started walking towards her. Alec was halfway there when he realized that Jace wasn't following him. He turned and gestured for him to follow. He sighed and got up.

"Hi Jace," She said smiling.

"Hi Clary," he said sitting beside her.

They sat in awkward silence. Jace couldn't find the words that he wanted to say. Everyone was staring at him like he was stupid. "Come on Jace! Think!" he thought to himself.

"So how's your day going?" he asked.

"It's going fine, I guess. We were just trying to find something to do tonight," She answered.

Her voice was angelic and beautiful. His head was spinning from being so close to her.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked.

"Um," He said glancing at Alec who was just staring at him.

"I was actually hoping that maybe we could hang out tonight." He asked.

"Sure. Sounds fun. What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Movie and Dinner sound good?" he said.

"It sounds great." She said smiling.

She grabbed a piece of paper from her notebook and scribbled something down.

"Here's my address and my number. Just text me when you decide what time that you want to go."

"6 o'clock?" he asked as the bell rang.

She smiled and nodded at him. He said goodbye and walked to class. He couldn't concentrate on any subjects for the rest of the day. His thoughts circled around Clary and their date. He wanted to pick the right restaurant and the right movie but he couldn't think straight whenever he thought of who he was going with. Feeling defeated, he went to Isabelle who was Alec's sister for help.

"Isabelle can you help me with something?"

"Let me guess, you need help planning your date with Clary?" she answered

"How did you know?"

"Well you've only been in love with her since 10th grade. I'm not blind," She said smiling.

"I'm that obvious?" he said shocked.

"No, at least not to her but I've known you since we were kids. I notice things that she misses," She said grinning.

"So can you help me?"

"Of course I can. We should start with what you're doing then we can decide what you will wear."

After careful deciding, they chose to go to an early movie followed by a romantic picnic at a nearby beach. After packing the basket, he went to take a shower. He let the warm water relax his muscles and calm him down because at this point, he wanted to throw up from being so nervous. When he got out the shower, he saw that Isabelle had picked out an outfit for him to wear and she even chose his cologne. He smiled and glanced at the clock. He saw that it was 5 o'clock. He quickly put on the clothes. His heart thumped as he approached Clary's house. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He only had to wait a few seconds before she finally opened the door. His jaw almost dropped as he stared at her.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Jace. You look very handsome."

"Thanks to Isabelle," He said as he walked her to the car.

She laughed as he opened the door for her.

"I'll have to thank her later so what are we doing first?" she asked.

"Movie. You can decide want we should go see," He said glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

He was surprised that she picked a scary movie. It was lucky for him because when she got scared, she clung to him.

"You have a tight grip. I don't think I can feel anything in my hand," He teased as they walked out of the theater.

"Shut up. I was scared."

"You chose the movie." He said smiling as he grabbed hold of her hand.

The feeling of her skin sent a shiver of electricity through his body.

"Where to next?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," He said as they got in the car.

"I don't like surprises," She said pouting.

"You are adorable when you pout." He said before he could stop himself.

He glanced at her and smiled as a tint of red flowed into her cheeks. He drove as quickly as he could to the beach. He hated the idea of her being upset even if she wasn't really upset. Her eyes widened as they approached their destination.

"The beach? That's not a restaurant," She said getting out of the car.

"I know but it's private." He answered.

She nodded in understanding. He led her to a secluded spot. He laid the blanket out and sat down with the basket. He glanced up at her.

"Don't be scared," he teased.

"I'm not," She said scowling.

She sat down beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He couldn't stop himself from inhaling the smell of her perfume. He frowned as she suddenly shivered. Without any hesitation, he slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around her. She smiled and leaned her head back down. He pulled out the sandwiches and handed her one. They sat in silence and stared out at the ocean. It was beautiful at night. The breeze was chilly and he found her cuddling closer to him to stay warm. He wrapped his arm tightly around her.

"I had fun tonight, Jace."

"Me too. I kind of wanted to talk to you about something."

He could feel his throat closing, trying to stop the words from coming out of his mouth. She glanced up at him and stared at him with those big beautiful eyes that he dreamed of every night. That's when he realized that he had to tell her because he loved her more than anything. He could never love another girl the way he loved her and if he didn't tell her now then he never would. He had always said he was waiting for the perfect moment and this was that moment. He took a deep breath and stared into her eyes.

"I've been in love with you since the day I met you. I dream about you every single night. You make my heart race and my palms sweat. My knees get weak when you're near me. You are everything that I want in a girl and more."

He waited patiently for a reaction. She stared at him, her eyes wide with shock. It felt like hours had passed before she finally said a word.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"You make me nervous. Whenever I tried to talk to you, my throat closes up and I can never think straight."

"You should have told me."

"I know."

"Because I love you too and I was scared you didn't feel the same way. It would have saved us a lot of time."

His heart flew out of his chest. Her words were playing in his head over and over again. He searched her face for any sign of a joke or deceit but he saw nothing but love and adoration. He pulled her against him and wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too," She whispered back.

**Good or Bad? Reviews would be amazing :)**


End file.
